Ленстра, Арьен
Arjen Klaas Lenstra (родился в 1956 г. в городе Гронинген) — голландский математик, криптоаналитик. Arjen Lenstra занимается разработкой эффективных криптографических алгоритмов (XTR, VSH), разработкой и реализацией криптоанализа асимметричных шифров (Квадратное решето) и оценкой стойкости криптографических систем. Биография Ленстра стал профессором математических и компьютерных наук в 1984 г. при Университете Амстердама (Нидерланды). После этого посещал профессора компьютерных наук департамента Университета Чикаго до тех пор, пока не присоединился к исследованиям компании Bell Labs в городе Morristown (New Jersey) в 1989 г. В 1996 г. Ленстра стал вице-президентом корпоративных технологий Citibank (New York), а в 2002 г. корпоративной информационной безопасности Citigroup (Нью-Йорк). С 2004 по 2006 Ленстра был выдающимся сотрудником Lucent Technologies' Bell Laboratories в Murray Hill (New Jersey). Кроме того, с 2000 по 2006 гг. он преподает криптографию в техническом университете Eindhoven (Нидерланды). В Январе 2006 г. он присоединяется к школе компьютерных и коммуникационных наук института EPFL. Ленстра — член коллегии IACR (Международная Ассоцияция Криптографических Исследований) и получает две награды: 2008 RSA Award — за выдающиеся достижения в области математики и EPFL General Student Association 2008 Best Teaching Award — в области компьютерных и коммуникационных наук. Основные публикации * Factoring polynomials with rational coefficients, A.K. Lenstra, H.W. Lenstra, L. Lovasz, Mathematische Annalen 261 (1982), 515—534 * The factorization of the ninth Fermat number, A.K. Lenstra, H.W. Lenstra, M.S. Manasse, J.M. Pollard, Math. Comp. 61 (1993), 319—349. * The development of the number field sieve, A.K. Lenstra, H.W. Lenstra (editors), Springer-Verlag LNM 1554, August 1993 * Selecting cryptographic key sizes, A.K. Lenstra, E.R. Verheul, J. of Cryptology 14 (2001), 255—293. * The XTR public key system, A.K. Lenstra, E.R. Verheul, Proceedings Crypto 2000, Springer-Verlag LNCS 1880, 1-19. * Implementation of a new primality test, H, Cohen, A.K. Lenstra, Math. Comp. 48 (1987), 103—121. * Factoring by electronic mail, A.K. Lenstra, M.S. Manasse, proceedings Eurocrypt’89, Springer-Verlag LNCS 434 (1990), 355—371. * Factoring with two large primes, A.K. Lenstra, M.S. Manasse, Math. Comp. 63 (1994) 785—798. * The number field sieve, A.K. Lenstra, H.W. Lenstra, M.S. Manasse, J.M. Pollard, Proceedings STOC 1990, 564—572. * Algorithms in number theory, A.K. Lenstra, H.W. Lenstra, Handbook of theoretical computer science, Volume A, Algorithms and complexity (J. van Leeuwen ed.), Elsevier, Amsterdam, 1990, 673—715. * Lattice sieving and trial division, R. Golliver, A.K. Lenstra, K. McCurley, Proceedings ANTS’94, Springer-verlag LNCS 877 (1994), 18-27. * THE MAGIC WORDS ARE SQUEAMISH OSSIFRAGE, D. Atkins, M. Graff, A.K. Lenstra, P.C. Leyland, Proceedings Asiacrypt’94, Springer-Verlag LNCS 917 (1995), 263—277. * Using cyclotomic polynomials to construct efficient discrete logarithm cryptosystems over finite fields, A.K. Lenstra, Proceedings ACISP’97, Springer-Verlag LNCS 1270 (1997), 127—138. * Factoring a 512-bit RSA modulus, S. Cavallar, B, Dodson, A.K. Lenstra, P. Leyland, P.L Montgomery, B. Murphy, H. te Riele, P. Zimmermann, et al., Proceedings Eurocrypt 2000, Springer-Verlag LNCS 1807, 1-18. * Unbelievable security; matching AES security using public key systems, A.K. Lenstra, Proceedings Asiacrypt 2001, Springer-Verlag LNCS 2248, 67-86. * Information security risk assessment, aggregation, and mitigation, A.K. Lenstra, T. Voss, Proceedings ACISP 2004, Springer-Verlag LNCS 3108, 391—401 Текущие работы * Number Field Sieve (NFS): улучшение алгоритмов и улучшение вычислений * Very Smooth Hash VSH: улучшение алгоритмов, используя дискретные логарифмы в мультипликативных группах бесконечных полей и групп эллиптических кривых. * Коллизии выбора префикса MD5 и другие хэш-алгоритмы Ссылки [http://people.epfl.ch/arjen.lenstra École Polytechnique Fédérale de Lausanne (EPFL) — Arjen Lenstra] Категория:Криптография Категория:Криптографы en:Arjen Lenstra fr:Arjen Lenstra it:Arjen Lenstra